


Sandcastles

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family time, Humor, Motherly Cordelia, Sandcastles, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Cordelia takes the witches to the beach on the first warm day in ages. Hilarity ensues.





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s January and all, but I could not get over this idea. It was stuck in my brain for days. Ever since watching Coven, I’ve felt this type of way that Cordelia is like a mother to the witches. It’s been stuck on me for ages and I can’t stop thinking about it, so what better way than to send them to the beach? I know Louisiana weather (Texas girl here who’s been to Louisiana many times, and I’m freezing right now) and I can say it’s up and down. So here they are on a warm day at the beach with Cordelia as their only lifeguard. Good luck, Cordelia.
> 
> The only changes made are Kyle doesn’t exist and Cordelia did not go public. 
> 
> I am completely open to writing more like this. Let me know if there’s something you want to see. 
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

It took a lot of poking and prodding from Queenie and Zoe, but Cordelia eventually gave into their incessant whining about going to the beach. Today is the first day above seventy degrees in months. The brutal winter passed on over a month ago but brought in a fresh windstorm and tons of rain. Misty was thrilled that her plants would grow, but the rest of the witches remained cooped inside. 

 

The sun is out and full. Not a cloud in sight. Cordelia hoped to hell that it would rain, but just her luck, the weather app on her phone reads 0% chance of rain and an average of 80 degrees all day. She has no excuse other than she doesn’t want to go, which the girls will not accept.

 

So she puts on her swimsuit that she hasn’t touched in years, anticipating that it fits. It slides on like a glove, perfectly hugging her body. She hasn’t worn it since she was married to Hank years ago. It makes her feel so exposed, though it covers more than a bikini would. She steps into the matching coverup and ties the front of it, like she remembers how it goes after all this time. Her simple sandals are waiting for her by the door. They fit just fine.

 

Madison is already downstairs when Cordelia gets there. She’s wearing short denim shorts and a tank top, but Cordelia can see the halter strap of a blue bikini top around her neck.

 

“Where’s everyone else?” Cordelia asks.

 

“Zoe is still up there figuring out how to put on my swimsuit since she doesn’t have one. And I told her to get the sunscreen. She burns easy,” Madison says, laughing at the idea of her girlfriend cooking in the sun after five minutes.

 

“I think we all burn easy,” Cordelia says. She remembers getting sunburned last time she went swimming. Her skin flaked like a snake and she was disgusted with herself for days.

 

Queenie comes down next, beach bag in hand and sunglasses on. She, too, has on a floral coverup over her bathing suit. She’s completely beach ready, excitement oozing off of her.

 

“Three out of five,” Cordelia says. “Where’s Misty?”

 

The Cajun witch is nowhere to be seen. She’s probably out in the greenhouse cooing over her plants and watering them before she leaves. The smile on her face when she woke up this morning was priceless. Not only is the sun out and her plants are nourishing, she gets to go to the beach. Now no one can find her, until she walks in from the yard five minutes after Cordelia calls her name.

 

“My plants are so healthy with the sun!” She excitedly announces on her way in. “They don’t look so depressed.”

 

“I didn’t think plants could be depressed, but whatever,” Madison says with an eye-roll. “Where’s your swimsuit? You can’t get in the water with that thing on.”

 

Misty looks down at her regular “hippie” clothes. They’re comfortable and lightweight. Sure, they may not be waterproof, but she isn’t planning to get in the water. It’s not really her thing.

 

“Well, I ain’t swimming,” she replies.

 

“Then why come?” Madison asks.

 

“Because I want to get out of here and play in the sand. I do get tired of talking to the plants and doing spells all day, ya know,” Misty says with a shrug, curls bouncing.

 

Madison hardly believes that, but she doesn’t want to argue with her—not in front of Cordelia—so she turns away until Zoe finally emerges from upstairs with clothes over Madison’s swimsuit that’s less than modest.

 

“Finally,” Madison says. “Thought you got stuck in it or something.”

 

“Almost. It’s a little small,” murmurs Zoe, sheepishly looking down. She then holds up a bag. “Got all our stuff. I packed some snacks and sunscreen and water bottles. Queenie, do you have the beach towels?”

 

Queenie nods and shakes her bag. “Yep. Five of them plus two more to lay on. Ready to go.”

 

“I feel the need to go over some ground rules before we leave,” Cordelia says in that assertive way, earning groans from everyone. God, she can’t be fun even on a day off. “When we’re in the car, no switching seats. No fighting, no yelling, no telling me how to drive. At the beach, do not pretend to drown each other. Madison. Do not throw your trash anywhere you please. I’ll let you pee in the water, just don’t tell anyone. Sunscreen will be applied hourly, no exceptions. I’m sure I could fix your burn up, but I just don’t feel like it. No magic whatsoever. Now let’s move.”

 

With that, they pile into the car, Queenie claiming the front and the other three in the backseat, Misty trapped in the middle between Zoe and Madison. She feels like a third wheel. The two girls are inseparable and making constant heart-eyes at each other and it feels awkward.

 

They abide by Cordelia’s rules, surprisingly. None of them yell or shout or tell Cordelia that she doesn’t have to slam on the brakes as soon as the light turns yellow. The entire half hour is filled with peace and tranquility, sunshine beating down through the windshield and warming the girls up.

 

“I can’t wait to get in the water,” Queenie says as they near the ocean.

 

“I need to tan. So does Zoe. She looks like Morticia Addams,” Madison says, giving a teasing smile towards her girlfriend who shows mock offense. “What are you gonna do, Swampy?”

 

“Told ya. I’m gonna play in the sand,” Misty replies.

 

Cordelia glances at Madison through the rear view mirror, eyes giving her a signal to not make fun of Misty. The poor girl already has enough to deal with. Madison doesn’t respond, mostly because she can’t think of anything witty to say, for once.

 

The smell of saltwater and sunscreen hits them like a bulldozer. Just as it approaches, so does the sand and rush of waves. Cordelia parks further away from the rest of the cars. Although school is still in session and it’s a Monday early afternoon, she doesn’t trust some kid to be near her new-used car without dinging it.

 

“Remember the ground rules,” Cordelia warns as they begin to exit the car. “Especially that thing about not drowning each other and no magic.”

 

“Come on, Cordy, none of these bitches are worth going to jail for,” Madison quips. A half hour of silence was obviously way too much for her.

 

Cordelia simply ignores her and gets out of the car. Zoe and Madison run to the water first like two kids. Queenie follows suit, carrying both bags of beach supplies. Misty goes next, soaking in the sunlight, pretending she’s photosynthesizing like her plants.

 

The beach is quiet. No kids, only a few sunbathing adults and a dog running around with a stick in its mouth. The witches find a nice spot with two umbrellas and chairs near the water and lay down the two extra towels. Zoe and Madison strip off their street wear, leaving mostly bare skin. Cordelia parks herself on one of the chairs and grabs the huge bottle of SPF 100 sunscreen.

 

“Alright, line up,” Cordelia demands. “You’re all getting lotion-ed down before you burn like a lobster.”

 

“Eww, I’m not letting you rub me down!” Madison says with a crinkle of her nose. “Zoe, you do it.”

 

“Fine, Maddie. Let me get mine first.”

 

Zoe allows Cordelia to apply her sunscreen for her, which annoys Madison, because the Supreme takes forever and turns Zoe into a ghost with all the white shit on her face. And because she doesn’t like anyone touching Zoe besides her.

 

“My turn,” Madison says once Cordelia finally finishes smearing the stuff on Zoe’s skin. “I want it everywhere.”

 

“It will burn your vagina,” Zoe says as she rubs Madison’s back with the sunscreen in her palm.

 

“Could y’all be any grosser?” Queenie asks with her head tilted while Cordelia sunscreens her face up.

 

Misty doesn’t do sunscreen. She says it’s unnatural and she won’t need it because she’s covered with her clothes, which are pretty thin in themselves, but Cordelia doesn’t press the issue. She knows Misty is wary of bottled things. Even water.

 

“Okay, you’re dismissed,” Cordelia says, waving them all off.

 

Zoe and Madison rush to the roaring water, arms in the air. Queenie sits on the other chair next to Cordelia and lays back, sighing in relief, and Misty wanders off to who knows where.

 

“You know, I’m surprised you let us come,” Queenie tells Cordelia.

 

“Well, I figured you could use a day. Besides, you’ve all been doing well. Even Madison, as bad as she is sometimes,” Cordelia chuckles.

 

“She hasn’t been that terrible lately. She’s too busy making goo-goo eyes at Zoe and gawking at her ass to be mean to anyone,” Queenie replies.

 

That gets a laugh out of Cordelia, but then they both witness Madison slap Zoe’s butt, which causes the young girl to shriek. Cordelia shakes her head and groans, but not in a frustrated way.

 

Zoe and Madison splash around in the water for awhile, giggling as if they’re children. The water is foamy around their ankles and Zoe begins to dig through the sand for shells like she’d been planning since this morning.

 

“I didn’t know you liked shells,” Madison points out.

 

“They’re fun to find. I don’t take many home, though. Only the good ones,” Zoe replies with a grin as she unearths a smooth, pink shell from the wet sand. “Like this one.”

 

“Weird hobby. But I’ll help. So long as no sea creature touches me,” the blonde says with a shudder.

 

They begin to scavenge for shells. Zoe finds the good ones that are intact, and Madison finds the crappy broken ones. At one point they connect two broken pieces to make a whole and Zoe puts them in her pile on the shore to glue them when they get home.

 

Misty returns with a bright green pail and matching shovel. The color pops out at Queenie, who sits up to look at her in confusion.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” the voodoo witch questions.

 

“There’s a little shack on the other side of the beach. They sell all kinds of stuff; sunscreen, towels, sand toys. I had some loose change. I’m gonna build a castle.”

 

Misty chooses a perfect spot, in front of their little setup and between the two chairs. She gathers sand in the pail and takes it to the water where Zoe and Madison are playing. She scoops up a bit of water and starts mashing it up before carefully shaking it out onto the sand. It emerges perfectly with elegance, and Misty grins as she carves little windows into it with her fingers.

 

Cordelia has her hat over her face while she dozes off. Queenie breathes in the scent of the salty air, hearing the seagulls caw above as they search for someone’s sandwich to steal.

 

By the time Misty has made her second castle, a young boy, maybe three years old, waddles up to her in his water shoes, and points to her pail.

 

“Give me that,” he demands.

 

Misty frowns. “Well, that’s not a very nice way to ask. If you parents allow it, you can share with me. We can build a huge castle together.”

 

He huffs, red curls blowing in the gentle wind, and crosses his arms with a pout. Misty looks beyond him for his parents, but no one is in sight. Misty starts to get up to take him back the way he came, but the little shit snatches her pail, kicks over her castle, and takes off the best he can in his bulky shoes. Misty goes after him.

 

“Wait! That’s mine! Where are your parents?!” the swamp witch cries.

 

The boy gets caught off guard and trips, landing on the hot sand. Misty helps him up, expecting him to wail, but he fights her off with his little fists, one of which is still clutching her pail.

 

“Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?!” a woman shouts as she storms over to Misty and grabs the child by the hand.

 

“Is this your boy?” Misty pants.

 

The bitch goes off.

 

“Yes, and you’re a stranger! You have no right to be chasing after my kid like some predator. You put your hands on him. I really should report—“

 

In a flash, Madison and Zoe are at tearful Misty’s side, eyes pointedly glaring at the red-haired woman.

 

“Bitch, we saw it,” Madison snarls. “He took her pail, she offered to share, he was a shithead, knocked her castle down, and took the pail and ran off! He fell and she helped him up.”

 

Zoe gets closer to the mom. “Yeah, and why blame others? Where were you when he was wandering the beach alone? You should be ashamed of yourself. You’re lucky she’s a good person and not some child molester.”

 

The woman gasps and tries to shield the kid’s ears, as if it matters now.

 

“Now make him give the bucket back. She paid for it, it’s hers,” Zoe politely explains.

 

“Fine. But I better not see you near him again or I’m calling the police.” She forces the pail out of her son’s hand and gives it back to Misty.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate it,” Misty says with a friendly smile. She turns and returns to her spot on the beach, leaving Madison and Zoe there.

 

“She seems a little slow in the head,” the woman mutters.

 

“Yeah, well, only a retarded person leaves their kid unattended on a beach, you imbecile,” Madison snaps.

 

“Madison,” Zoe breathes out in a long huff.

 

At that word, the woman picks up the boy and stalks off, a string of curses trailing along. Zoe turns to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her neck.

 

“I don’t like that word. But I love you for standing up for Misty.” Zoe gives her a soft kiss.

 

“Ugh. Don’t mention this again. Can’t damage my reputation,” Madison sighs.

 

“Aw, Maddie. You’re just a big softie on the inside. You’re so protective and you know it,” Zoe giggles.

 

“Fine. I protect my own. There. Is that what you wanna hear?”

 

Zoe hums in content and wraps one arm around Madison’s little waist, and they walk back to their area for a quick snack and to dry off before they go in the water again. When they get there, Queenie is wading in the glistening water and Misty is repairing her ruined sandcastle. Cordelia is still asleep.

 

“Misty? You want some Doritos?” Zoe asks, pulling out a snack bag of Cool Ranch Doritos from the bag she packed.

 

“No thanks, Zoe. I don’t really like all that packaged stuff,” she says.

 

“I brought bagels.”

 

Of course Misty can’t say no to a bagel, so she takes one and eats it while she finishes her castle. Zoe dries herself off and sits next to Madison, who is munching on some saltines. It’s been about an hour since arriving, so after they eat, they reapply each other’s sunscreen, because Cordelia will lose her mind if she wakes to see them burnt.

 

“I’m gonna tan for awhile,” Zoe says as she lays belly-down on one of the towels. Madison ogles at her perfect butt. “Stop it.”

 

“I can’t help it,” Madison replies, licking her lips.

 

Zoe lays her head down and closes her eyes. Misty finishes another castle and decides she’s done for now. Madison grabs the pile of seashells from the shore and brings them back to their area. She kneels next to Zoe and nudges her. No response.

 

“Zoe?” Madison asks.

 

 _Snore_.

 

The blonde grins mischievously at Misty, whose eyebrows furrow in confusion. At this point, Queenie has come for a quick snack and to see why the two blondies are hovering over Zoe like she’s food.

 

“What do you say we go get some more shovels and bury Zoe in the sand?” Madison asks.

 

“Girl, she will kill you,” Queenie laughs. “I’m in.”

 

Madison pulls out extra cash from her shorts pocket and goes to the shack. She gets two more pails with shovels and gives one to Queenie, and all three scoop sand into the brightly-colored buckets and bring them back to sleeping Zoe.

 

“Quietly, before she wakes up,” Madison whispers, dumping her bucket of sand onto Zoe’s back. The girl doesn’t even twitch.

 

Within minutes, the poor little witch is covered with a large blanket of wet sand. Cordelia wakes up and looks to see if they haven’t gotten into any trouble yet. Her eyes bug out when she sees Zoe trapped beneath a pile of sand with the rest of the girls giggling around her.

 

“Girls! You are being childish!” Cordelia gently scolds. “Everyone knows you are supposed to bury their feet, too!”

 

With Cordelia’s help, Zoe is now buried under ten pounds of sand, only her head sticking out. They leave her to toast for awhile and have a snack. Madison snaps about a dozen pictures of her girlfriend trapped in her sandy grave to use against her later.

 

“Did any of you get in trouble while I was asleep?” Cordelia asks.

 

Madison and Misty avert their gaze to the blinding sun or the waves, anything other than their Supreme.

 

“What happened?” Cordelia sighs, knowing that silence all too well.

 

“Some little shit kid knocked over Misty’s sandcastle and stole her pail, and his stupid mom yelled at her and called her a child predator. Don’t worry, Zoe and I took care of it,” Madison says.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Fear sets in the pit of Cordelia’s belly.

 

“Told her to fuck off and stop being so neglectful,” Madison huffs, rolling her eyes. “And made him give the pail back.”

 

The Supreme smiles proudly. Her girls are finally working together to protect each other, not kill each other. She’s done something right.

 

“Come on, Madison. Time for more sunscreen, you’re starting to redden,” Cordelia announces, waving the bottle in her face.

 

“Ugh, I really think you just like touching people.”

 

Telling her to shut up and get over here, Cordelia carefully applies more sunscreen. When Zoe wakes up, she shrieks, finding herself trapped. Queenie snorts and Misty giggles and Zoe moans for Madison to help her out.

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s go rinse you off,” Madison laughs, unearthing Zoe and helping her to the ocean.

 

“I have sand in my butt and vagina,” the brunette whines.

 

“I can help you with that.” Madison winks, enticing an eye-roll from the other girl.

 

Cordelia admires this. The scenery is beautiful in itself, but watching her witches have fun and be so carefree for once warms her heart. She has to admit, she’s enjoying herself just as much. Being Supreme has been hard, despite not even going public. Between Madison’s attitude—which is slowly diminishing—and teaching the other three, it’s been hard. She loves her girls more than anything, but goddamnit, they can be a real pain in her ass.

 

“Only about an hour more, ladies,” Cordelia announces.

 

“Aww,” Madison moans like a child as she’s dipping Zoe into the water to wash away the sand. “Come on, Cordy. Get in here.”

 

Cordelia realizes that she and Misty are the only ones who haven’t gotten in the water yet. Queenie and Madison are now playing keep away with Zoe. Queenie will lift the girl high when the large waves come crashing onto the shore and drop her back down as it foams away, then Madison repeats it—well, attempts to. She’s a little too small. Zoe is laughing like a baby with her favorite toy and splashing around when she’s lowered into the salty water.

 

Cordelia slips off her coverup and joins them, passing Misty on her way. She turns back to the Cajun witch with a frown.

 

“Are you coming?” asks Cordelia.

 

“Uh, you go ahead,” Misty replies. “I don’t want to get my clothes wet.”

 

“You can wade in the water. You don’t have to swim,” Cordelia says. “Come on.”

 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I—I really don’t like water.” The way Misty looks away from her startles Cordelia.

 

“Did something happen to you to make you afraid of the ocean?” the Supreme softly asks, kneeling before her.

 

Misty shrugs and traces a crooked line in the sand with her finger. “Mama didn’t take me to the beach much. But when she did, I wouldn’t get in the water. I was too scared of drowning. So I would sit on the sand by myself, and then one time, she took me into the water with her, tried to teach me to swim. I think I was eight or something. Small. I was upset and scared but I didn’t want her to get mad, so I tried to swim. A wave caught me and I almost drowned. I survived and didn’t go into a coma or nothin’, but I’ve been scared of it ever since. I won’t go.”

 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, Misty,” Cordelia says. “But it’s not going to happen. The tide is calm right now. Look. Zoe and Madison are swimming in it. I don’t think Madison knows how to swim. Come with me.”

 

Cordelia stands up and offers her hand to Misty. It takes some coaxing and a bit of time, but Misty grabs it and allows the older woman to walk her to the water. Misty is wary of it at first, then dips one bare foot in the foamy water. It’s warm with the sun, and she puts the other foot in, letting go of Cordelia’s hand.

 

“It feels squishy,” Misty softly laughs as she wiggles her toes in the sand.

 

Cordelia smiles and walks into the water until it reaches her waist. Zoe is busy doing some weird water tricks about four feet deep, flipping and twirling. Queenie and Madison are tossing back and forth a little softball they found floating in the water. Misty gets just a little closer, until the water swishes around her ankles. It’s still frightening, but she feels safe knowing that this is her coven—her tribe—and not her mother. They won’t let her drown.

 

“Hey, Swampy got in the water!” Madison announces.

 

Misty blushes red and takes one final step. It’s as far as she wants to go for now, and she’s content with it. All five women swim and splash for about twenty minutes, and then Cordelia tells them it’s time to dry off. With sad puppy looks, they get out of the water and grab fresh towels to dry themselves.

 

“I’m cold now,” Zoe says, sitting on the ground with a Nemo beach towel wrapped around herself.

 

“That’s what you get for diving in the ocean, dumbass,” Madison playfully says, kissing Zoe’s cheek.

 

“At least you didn’t burn,” Cordelia points out. “I was worried you’d be cooked. Your skin is so fair.”

 

“Well, you did bathe her in sunscreen, Mother.” Queenie clicks her tongue.

 

That makes Cordelia smile a little.

 

They have a half hour drive back to the Academy and still need to make dinner after they shower, so they sadly pack up and load the car with their things. Zoe pockets her shells and puts the pails and shovels in the trunk. She and Madison get in the backseat and Queenie resumes her place in front.

 

“Well, did you have fun at least?” Cordelia asks as she begins to drive.

 

“Yeah! Even though I still have sand in my butt thanks to you mean people. . .” Zoe trails off.

 

Ten minutes out, the smell of the sea fades away, and Cordelia’s face contorts into worry.

 

“I feel like I’m missing something,” she whispers, more to herself.

 

Zoe looks around the car and her eyes widen.

 

“Holy shit, we forgot Misty!”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Cordelia groans.

 

They turn back towards the beach and Cordelia rushes out of the car and to the shore where they were swimming awhile ago. There’s Misty, knee-deep in the water, looking confused as ever. She isn’t afraid, though, but she is looking for her tribe.

 

“Cordelia?” Misty asks as she figure approaches her. “Where’d ya go?”

 

“I’m so sorry. You were so quiet. We forgot you were out here. Are you alright?” Cordelia gasps, checking her over for any strange marks or bruises.

 

“I’m fine. I kind of like the water. I’m still afraid of drowning. But it feels nice,” Misty says. Her blonde curls are tangled from the wind.

 

“It’s time to go, but we’ll come back. I promise,” the older woman says with a smile.

 

Misty grins and follows Cordelia out of the water. They walk to the car where the other witches are waiting, and Misty dries her legs off with a towel before climbing in next to Madison.

 

“Jesus, Swampy, listen to people next time. We could’ve just left you here and let the wolves eat you,” Madison says.

 

“Madison, shut up,” says Queenie.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Cordelia chides, looking into the backseat. “One, two, three, four. Okay, I have everyone. We can go home now.”

 

The ride is silent. Zoe and Misty fall asleep. Cordelia takes in the scent of sunscreen and seawater mixed together. In all honesty, she wouldn’t mind doing this again. The tranquility that comes with the ocean calms her down. Fiona never took her to the beach. This is something she wants the girls to experience. Joy is something every person on earth deserves to have.

 

When they return home, they take showers and throw the towels in the laundry. As Cordelia prepares to make dinner, Misty shyly enters the kitchen and sheepishly looks at her Supreme.

 

“What’s wrong, Misty?” Cordelia asks.

 

“I’m sunburned really bad.”

 

Cordelia throws her head back and sighs dramatically.


End file.
